The Day Ichigo's Sisters Met Hichigo
by SuzuranCrow23
Summary: Hichigo decides to take over his King's body one day - hoping to have a little bit of fun with his precious Orihime. Unfortunately, things never go according to plan for the hollow. Hichigo inevitably meets his King's insane, demented family.


Here's my first Bleach Fanfiction - Hope you like it :) 

* * *

><p>Hichigo grinned wildly as he managed to take over his King's body.<p>

_'Mmm, fits just right_,' the ivory hollow whispered, his blue tongue licking his lips.

For some strange reason, unlike every other time he'd taken over his King's body, his own form actually took over - instead of bright hair, with a tanned complexion - Hichigo was all white. Hichigo glanced around the room, his gold eyes absorbing every ounce of detail; he'd already seen it through King's eyes, but that didn't make it any less interesting.

He picked up what seemed to be a maths book, wrinkling his nose in distaste - how his King could stomach that crap, he didn't know. He smirked evilly, slowly tearing up a sheet of science homework that had lay on King's desk.

The crazy hollow cackled loudly, jumping on King's bed, taking care to break every spring with each jump he took. His sharp eyes narrowed in distaste as he stepped off King's now messy bed. He ran his hard black nails across the neat wooden floors, his eyes glinting with delight as he made curved lines all down King's floor.

"King, you're gonna regret sleepin'," the hollow warned, staring into the mirror.

He glanced outside the window, it would be morning soon - and he had a lot of work to do. Starting with... King's little Orihime. He took out King's phone (luckily he knew how to work it) and chuckled darkly as he typed on the keys slowly. He grinned in sick pleasure as he thought about what he was going to do to her.

Hichigo crept outside the room, taking heed not to step on the creaky floorboards - he didn't want to wake King's family and risk being put back into his innerworld. He hated it there, always raining when King was in an angsty mood and whatnot.

He turned round a corner almost at the front door when... "ICHIGO! Think fast," a fist came flying out of nowhere, punching him in the face and knocking him to the floor.

Hichigo groaned loudly, before freezing. _'Shit. If he figures it out King'll definitely wake up_,' he thought, trying to blend in to the background - quite terribly seeing as he was alabaster white, and the floor was brown.

Isshin stared at him for a moment, before grinning widely - "Well! I'm off to work!" he announced, stomping out the door.

Hichigo shook his head _'Geeze, what a moron. Couldn't even tell the difference between me and King_,' he mocked, swinging around a tall lamp.

"Ichigo, what are you doing still home?" a small voice questioned.

Hichigo turned to face the girl - Yuzu, he remembered, thinking she'd be as dense as her father. Her girly, sweet features slowly morphed into fear.

"MONSTER!" she shrieked, hitting him directly in the face with the wooden broom she held in her hands.

"For fuck's sake! Stop hittin' me," he warned, scowling as he felt blood trickling from his face.

She paid him no attention, screaming even louder for her brother "Where is he?" she screeched "You've eaten him, haven't you?"

Hichigo raised an eyebrow _'What the fuck?' _he thought _'All of King's family must be demented,'_

He put his hand firmly to her mouth, stopping her from talking. Her brown eyes were full of tears - not that it bothered him.

He thought of himself as a Hollow without any boundaries or limitations, unlike King. He wasn't pulled down by his stupid, pointless emotions. He just lived wildly, waiting for the day when he could dethrone his King, and take him as his horse instead.

Hichigo, in his deep thoughts, didn't notice Yuzu's face turning pale from lack of oxygen. As she fainted to the floor, he sweatdropped, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Whoops," he murmured, dragging her to the couch as if she were a rag doll.

Before he could move her any further, he felt a quick hard blow to the back of his head. As he turned, he saw the other sister of King - holding a huge steel pan in her hands.

He jumped to his feet _'No use trying to negotiate with this one_,' he thought, running through the Kurosaki residence like a mad man on drugs. He pulled down shelves - trying to put space between him and the crazy girl who was trying to kill him. "You'll never catch me!" he cackled.

*Five minutes later*

"All I wanted was a few hours out of King's body - is that too much to ask for a hard-working, honest hollow citizen?" he whined, trying to move out of the tight roped binding him to the toilet seat.

The door of the bathroom remained closed, Karin had figured out that it was probably still Ichigo - at least it would be soon enough.

Hichigo scowled, 'When I get out again, I am _so_ going to tie up those stupid little sisters of King!' he hissed, slowly drifting out of consciousness.

*An Hour Later*

Ichigo groaned loudly, attempting to rub his head to alleviate the dull throbbing pain coming from the back of his head. Unfortunately, he found his hands tied to his sides by rope - in his bathroom. He sighed, his head dropping to his chest - he knew something was wrong when his hollow had been quiet for weeks; he must've been planning to take over.

"Yuzu! Karin! Anyone?" he shouted, thrashing wildly.

The bathroom door opened, Yuzu's face peeked out cautiously, her body slumping in relief as she saw her brother back to normal.

"Sorry Ichigo, you were acting weird again," she whispered, smiling nervously before untying his ropes.

Ichigo just nodded, walking out of the bathroom to inspect the damage left by his stupid hollow.

He sighed loudly, staring mutely at the scratch marks decorating every surface in the house. Every shelf had been pulled down, books scattered the floors.

He stepped slowly into his bedroom, his mouth gawping widely.

"What. The. Fuck!" he screeched.

His desk and stool were upturned, and his mattress had a huge crater in the middle of it.

And his homework... was in shreds - all of it. Even the ten page long essay that had taken him months to complete - all torn into little pieces.

Ichigo's eye twitched in anger as he picked up one sheet of paper that hadn't been ripped. It was a small coloured picture - it had a big smiley face drawn on it, with a tiny scrawled message at the bottom 'I had a lotta fun t'day King, Let's do it again sometime - when I become the King, and you're my lowly horse. XXX'.

Ichigo scrunched it up, throwing it angrily at the wall. He marched over to his bed, picking up his phone...that still had a message screen on.

'Hey Babe - How 'bout me and you hook up later XXX ;P' - sent to Orihime.

Ichigo facepalmed himself, screeching loudly "I'M NEVER FUCKING SLEEPING AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>Review please - any feedback is welcome :)<p> 


End file.
